


The Morning After Hell:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny continues to be there for Steve, He had a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	The Morning After Hell:

*Summary: Danny continues to be there for Steve, He had a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was morning, Steve managed to get a decent night sleep, despite what had happened. He just wanted to get back to normal, & forget what happened for now. The Hunky Brunette was glad that he was back in Hawaii, But, He still felt alone. His partner, & lover. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams knew that he was feeling that.

The Blond felt bad & his heart is breaking for his guy. “Babe, You **_are_** never alone, It’s gonna be okay”, The Blond said soothingly, as he cuddled him close to him, mindful of his injuries. The Five-O Commander just lets out his emotions, & cried himself to sleep.

A little bit after he experienced the morning from hell, He was hungry. He could smell food coming from the kitchen, His stomach rumbles, & he took that as a clue, & got up to join the land of the living. He knew it was time, & knew that he has people depending on him.

He smiled, when he saw his ohana putting together breakfast, & he cleared his throat, & said, “Hey there, Guys”, as he stepped on to the lanai. They turned around, & smiled at him, They were so glad to see him alive, & well too.

Officer Tani Rey was the first one to greet him, “Boss, You are awake, Welcome Home !”, she said exclaiming with happiness. Steve reaches out to her to hug her. “It’s great to see you, Tani, Thank you”, She kissed him on the cheek. Next came Sgt. Quinn Liu, & she had a twinkle in her eye.

“I brought us croissants, I got some from that bakery shop from the place that Cullen was staying at.”, She indicated to the arrangement of the tasty treats that she just finished doing. He winked at her, & kissed each other’s cheeks. Next came Officer Junior Reigns, & he said this to him.

“Steve, You look much better, I think that we cleared up things on our end, CIA can handle future operations, & missions from this point on, Just know that we are here for you”, The Hunky Brunette put a hand on his shoulder, indicating that he was showing his “Thanks”.

Danny was watching the scene played out in front of him, The Shorter Man smiled, cause he knew that his surprise was the best idea, & it was working. Officer Adam Noshimuri stated, as he gave him a cup of coffee. “Don’t worry, About HQ, or the crap there, We got you covered, til you come back”, Steve said this in response to that.

“Thank you, Brother”, He turned to Captain Lou Grover, who was finishing up making breakfast. “Hey, Lou, I hope that you hace enough of your special for second helpings, I am starving”, He relaxed with his ohana, & his loudmouth detective near him.

“I got you, Brother, I got you”, Lou said with a smile on his face. Steve was filled with love, & happiness, instead of sadness, & hurt. He turned to Danny, & said this to him, “Thank you, Danno, I love you”. 

“You’re welcome, I love you”, The Shorter Man said, & the couple relaxed, & enjoyed the atmosphere around them. Everyone relaxed for awhile, which was nice for a change. They shut out the world, & focused on themselves.

The End.


End file.
